The present invention relates to a thin film transistor which is particularly suitable for use in applications such as active matrix liquid crystal devices, image sensors, or three-dimensional integrated circuits.
Early thin film transistors had undesirably high OFF state leakage currents. One approach to overcoming this problem involved lightly doped drain structures, while another approach involved offset-gate structures. The following section details the structure and manufacture of previous thin film transistors and highlights the inherent problems which are overcome by the present invention.